This core facility represents an invaluable shared resource for the Duke University CFAR in that it will provide investigators with the capability of conducting experiments with live human retroviruses. It will be housed in the P-2* containment facilities assigned to the CFAR as well as those recently constructed (see Institutional Commitment and attached floor plans at the end of this section). The functions of the facility are to make available virus stocks, human cell lines, normal human cell populations and to conduct typing of virus isolates by PCR.